The Origin Of Jay Dragonarc
by jaykthepikachu
Summary: A FanFic explaining who My OverSoul character is,why he keeps losing his head and how universes are connected. First 2 Chapters are in AQW,Some FlashForwards to Jay's MQ Life
1. Chapter 1

The Origin of Jay Dragonarc by Jayk

Chapter 1: Immortality isn't a Gift,It's a Curse!

5000 YEARS AGO,a Man was meant to be beheaded at the End Of a Great Competition but He Double Crossed his friends and then **IT **Happened and the world was changed forever and Jay Drakatheus Dragonarc Von Krieger was responible for **IT**…

One Month Ago in a another Universe,a Blood Void was fighting a Undead Warrior when it got the upper hand and knocked him to the ground. _Is this the end? _The Blood Void thought when suddenly the Undead Warrior crumbled and as the dust cleared he saw **him**. _The Fearless Grimlord Jay? What's he doing here? _Thought the walked over to the Void and offered him a took Jay's hand and got up and _that_ is when he felt Jay plunge the Grimlord Blade into him. "Why? We're on…the same…side" said the Void weakly. "**You are far too weak! You don't deserve Nulgath's power" **Said Jay. The Grimlord Glowed Orange and the Void's body turned into walked away and headed back to Nulgath's lair…

At Nulgath's Lair,Nulgath was sitting on his throne when the door's burst off their hinges and Jay stepped into the room. "_I didn't summon you,Jay What is this intrusion about?"_said Nulgath. "I have had enough of being one of your minions and I didn't just give you that Throne as a birthday gift" said Jay. Nulgath tried to get up but found himself unable to get off the throne or use any of his powers."Guards!"shouted Nulgath. Two DeathFiends walked in and charged at Jay. Jay summoned his Sin Of Revontheus Which beheaded the DeathFiends."_So what do you want? Killing me won't help you"_ said Nulgath. "No, I want Immortality!" said Jay. "_Fine then,do you agree to Immortality?" _said Nulgath."Yes" said Jay and in a instant his body felt like it was on it stopped,he found he couldn't move."What has happened to me?" said Jay."_You are immortal but I decided to take advantage of the situation and turned you into a head,you really should read contracts first" _said Nulgath who then broke out of the throne and Picked Jay's head up and rolled it out of the throne room and it fell out of Nulgath's 's rolling was stopped by someone very familiar to him familiar person picked him up and said "_Don't worry you aren't the only one who wishes to kill Nulgath,I will make you a new body and then you will have to train till you have enough power to Destroy Nulgath"._

From that moment onwards as the familiar person carried him away,he swore to himself that would one day behead Nulgath and put his head on a Plaque!

TO BE CONTINUED IN Chapter 2:Joining The War


	2. Chapter 2:Joining The War

The Origin Of Jay Dragonarc By Jayk

Chapter 2:Joining The War

It had been a week and his New Body had been completed by _him_."But why would you betray Nulgath.."said Jay before being cut off."Don't say my name,if you do he will know I have helped you,Call me Sueht Nover"said _him._He stuck my head on the robotic body and secured me into it."But what should I do,Sueht?" said Jay. "Go to The UnderWorld, Nulgath has started a war with Dage, perhaps he won't notice you"said he headed to the UnderWorld via a Portal in ShadowFall.

He fought long and hard against Dage's Undead Warriors and Nulgath's DreadFiend's on his way towards the Oblivion GateWay little did he know that he was soon to enter a New World…

As he neared the Oblivion Gateway,his worst fears were and Nulgath were fighting each other and None of the soldiers were even trying to they couldn't or they were activated his HoverBoots and flew over to the center of the soon as they saw him,they stopped in utter bewilderment. "How is this Possible?!"bellowed Nulgath."I thought you said he was dead!"shouted Dage at one of his Minions,a Undead Legend."Bu..but ,I saw his he..head roll out o..of the castle" stuttered the Undead Legend."**You dare argue against me,Dage!**"Said Dage."No I did..didn't mean t..to Sir" said The Undead turned away from him and the Undead Legend's last thought was "_Phew Why did he Vaporise me?_" before he disappeared in a puff of Bone Dust and Blue noticed that Nulgath was now Occupied with fighting Jay who was surprisingly dodging all of Nulgath's Nulgath was distracted,Dage decided to seize the moment."_Activate the Oblivion Gateway!" _told his Minions telepathically .Within seconds all of Nulgath minions even the Feared Black Dragons and Formidable Void Reapers were being pulled into the and Nulgath realised what was going on,had stopped fighting and were trying to run away from the Gateway's Portal but to no avail as they were still pulled in…

On the other side of the portal,they were thrown portal started to close and Nulgath got up and attempted to get to the had almost reached it when Jay ran at him and crashed into portal closed and Nulgath got up and face Jay with a Sinister Angry that reminded him of His Old Boss, a flash,Nulgath decapitated Jay with a well sharpened Claw.

TO BE CONTINUED IN Part 3:A New World and The Past


End file.
